Jack
; mentioned}} Jack of Many Trades ; first physical appearance}} |creator(s) = Phil Fehrle Jonathan Trueman Abi Grant Robert Gauld-Galliers Chris Lloyd |name = Jack |title = Jack the Front Loader |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = * Sodor Construction Company * North Western Railway |vehicle = Construction vehicle |type = Front Loader |fuel_type = Diesel |drivetrain = 2WD |wheels = 4 |year_built = sometime between 1963 and 1965 |number = 11 |company = Sodor Construction Company |owner(s) = }} is a friendly and enthusiastic front loader, who works for the Sodor Construction Company. Biography '' When Jack first arrived on Sodor, he worked with the Pack to clear room for railway lines. Jack did well with - that is, until he tried to take some stone up a ledge but failed to pay attention to where he was going and accidentally drove onto an edge of a hill and tipped over. After scolded him as soon as he was put back on four wheels, Jack learned his lesson and redeemed himself by holding up a collapsing bridge until had passed over, at the cost of damaging his arms. Jack has since become part of the Pack. When Jack was being careless again at the warehouse, he accidentally knocked over some slate, but he did not want to be sent back to the yards and left the mess not knowing that had been blamed for it. Ned was about to be sent back to the yards when Jack admitted that he was the one who broke the slate, so Miss Jenny sent him back instead. Later, when carelessly crashed into the lightning tree, Alfie, and hold the tree up while he ran to Thomas for the props. Luckily, he made it in time, and the tree was saved. He, along with the rest of the Pack, helped with the restoration of Great Waterton and worked with Alfie to build a bandstand there. Jack also helped with the restoration of Ulfstead Castle and later saved Stephen and Thomas after the tracks they were on started to collapse. He also helped with the construction of the Harwick Branch Line, along with Alfie, Oliver, Max and Monty and later attended the branch line's opening ceremony. Later he, Alfie, Oliver, Max and Monty were working on the and he, Oliver and Alfie helped clear the branch line around the Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox after Max and Monty dumped their loads on the line. After ' accident at Tidmouth Sheds when his brakes malfunctioned, Jack assisted with the shed's reconstruction. Like in the television series, when Jack first arrived on Sodor, he worked with the Pack to clear room for railway lines. Jack did well with - that is, until he tried to take some stone up a ledge but failed to pay attention to where he was going and accidentally drove onto an edge of a hill and tipped over. After scolded him as soon as he was put back on four wheels, Jack learned his lesson and redeemed himself by holding up a collapsing bridge until had passed over, at the cost of damaging his arms. Jack has since become part of the Pack : "Jack the Front Loader". Later he, Alfie, Oliver, Max and Monty were working on the and he, Oliver and Alfie helped clear the branch line around the Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox after Max and Monty dumped their loads on the line : "Max and Monty the Dump Trucks". Jack, along with the rest of the Pack, helped construct The Little Strasburg Branch Line : "The New Line". Jack, along with the rest of the Pack, helped construct the Sodor Railway Museum at Great Waterton : "The New Building". '' Like in the television series, when carelessly crashed into the lightning tree, Alfie, and hold the tree up while he ran to Thomas for the props. Luckily, he made it in time, and the tree was saved : "Jack, Alfie, and the Lightning Tree". Personality Jack is brave and will not take any hassle, as seen whenever he stands up to Max and Monty when they bully him and Alfie. He is also kind and caring, he also likes to jump in and get the job done even with other jobs that the other vehicles are assigned to do. But despite the fact that he was trying to be helpful and mean well, he has learned from Ms. Jenny's words, to not jump into another job that is not his own. Basis Between the sixth and twelfth series, Jack was based on a Nuffield tractor with an added front loader. Since the special, King of the Railway, Jack was designed as a International 454 tractor. Because of this, his face shape has changed dramatically from round to rectangular. File:Jack'sBasis.jpg|Jack's (possible) basis Livery Jack was painted red with the top half of his cab and his wheels painted cream. He had the number 11 painted in cream on his sides. From King of the Railway onwards, the top half of his cab and his number are painted white, his back wheels are painted grey and his front wheels are painted red. References Category:Characters Category:Road Vehicles Category:Nonrail Characters Category:The Pack Category:Red Characters